Leah Clearwater is like Poison
by ThunderSpeak
Summary: Leah tries to fill the hole that Sam left behind, through a Three Step Process that is not only destructive to herself but to other men.


Leah Clearwater is like Poison  
_by  
_Thunderspeak

Disclaimer: I do not own Leah or Sam or the universe of Twilight.  
Summary: Leah Clearwater tries to fill the hole that Sam left behind, through destructive means not only to herself but to other men. It's a step process for her poision to spread.

Genre: Romance/Hurt-Comfort  
Rating: Teen for some sexual intent and language.

AN: This one was just a drabble to assuage my boredom from the summer. I hope you like it and pretty please review!

* * *

Leah Clearwater is like poison, spreading through his veins until it reaches the heart; but this process takes three steps, to ensnare the man for the final blow; leaving him.

_Step One:_

First, she would attack the body. It would start with a smile, a flash of white against perfect tan skin. Then, a sway of the hips, a graze of fingers against his arm, just enough to reel him in.

It would begin with a night. Leah would drag him into a room; any room would do, even a shitty hotel room, she wasn't picky. They would collapse onto a bed, lights off, and then heat and bodies.

'_Your skin is so hot.'_

'_It's genetic baby… Oooh!'_

Now, these nights wouldn't be making love, having intercourse, or sex. This was animalistic, primal. This was just _fucking_. Leah didn't feel anything emotional, just the heat; some good feeling to erase some of the bad.

Soon the man would be addicted to her body, her touch; she truly _was_ unique. He would ache for it, dream of it. In this step she wasn't a person to him, just a smooth stretch of skin and valleys of stomach and hills of breast.

Step one, would be completed.

_Step two: _

The poison would then spread to his mind. After the nights spent together, Leah would then pull away, giving excuses of being _busy_ or _not up to it_. This was her plan though; he would come to_ her_ this time, they always did.

He would be thinking of her every moment, maybe while at work. Or possibly at night, where he now spent his time alone in bed, with no form of a woman next to him. It would haunt him, thinking of _her touch_ and _her body_ and _her voice. _

_Leah, Leah, Leah…_ would be his constant flow of thinking. The sad thing is, while Leah waited for him to come back with pleads and begging, she doesn't even remember his name.

Finally he would snap, and find himself angrily knocking on her door. She would open, pretending to be surprised, but thinking _finally. _

'_Did you get my calls?' _he would ask.

'_No.' _lies. She heard the consistent rings, and continued on with her business, usually cleaning because Leah needed order. Usually, she changed the sheets and scrubbed them until her hands were raw; she never liked the smell of the man. But all the while ignoring his phone calls, she would smile a pretty but pleased grin.

'_Do you even care? Do you even think about me?' _he would ask, desperately. She was the heroin, he was the addict. Leah would move towards him, pull him into her arms, cooing.

'_Of course I care. I thought about you all the time," _more lies. Leah only thinks about one man. This one is just a distraction. Leah tugs his collar forward, closes the door with her heel as his kisses are already on her neck, and they are on the bed.

Lights off, clothes shed, and all it is _repeat. _

The man is thinking of how he is _finally _satiated, how she must care because he does, how her body is so perfect.

Even through climax, Leah is only thinking of one thing; how this mans body temperature is much too low, and his height is completely _unsatisfactory. _Leah is losing her distraction, losing her desire, but there is still one more step to go.

Step two, completed.

_Step three:_

the poison finally hits the heart, where it swallows it whole.

Leah is bored with her cleaning and crys' in the showers where all traces will be washed away, so she begins to spend time with him. And with this time, he begins to drown in all that is Leah.

He is addicted already, so he comes over whenever he can; he buys her things, takes her out to restaurants. A bracelet, a steak dinner. He's happy to give, because every night she gives back.

Leah feels no guilt.

'_Why should I?' _she rationalizes with herself, _'When all my love and happiness have been taken from me?' _

Leah begins to slip a bit; with him spending so much time with her, it's hard to keep her happy, perfect woman façade up all the time. A few times he walks in, and she is cradling her face in her hands and shaking.

'_What's wrong?' _he asks concerned, because he truly is. Leah is always strong, he doesn't see this side of her.

'_Nothing. Just memories.' _It's one of the first truths she tells him.

Other moments, they'll be having small talk, and she will slip. Just a few words are all it takes, revealing a sliver of her past; who she _really_ is.

'_I can't believe you ate snails!' _She would say, aghast. He would smile, and reach forward to take her had. Leah would always tense for a second but then relax.

'_I mean, I couldn't get Emily to eat dog food for 50 dollars…' _and she would trail off, shocked at herself. Eyes would glaze over, and the man would get a glimpse of her pain, the one she hides within herself like dirty laundry.

All these little moments, and seeing the habits she hid; they would reel him in tighter. He was now completely strung up by Leah. Then it would come to him in an epiphany, at any ordinary moment; maybe just sitting next to her while watching a movie.

'_I hate that it's always the beautiful girls who die in these horror movies. I guess I better not play in a horror movie, huh? I'll die in the first 5 minutes.' _she asks him smiling. He knows it is bait for him to tell her she's beautiful, but there is only one thought crossing his mind.

'_I love you_,' he says. The words weren't premeditated, they just came forth. Leah is still for a moment, and then she smiles. If only he had seen her with Sam, then he would have known; that smile isn't real.

She leans in, whispering to him, _'I love you, too," _lie. Leah can rationalize this too, for Sam told her he loved her, a few days after he met Emily. So _he_ lied too.

The man is filled with hope, and for the next few days, everything is perfect. Leah tells him frequently the three words, _I love you_, and at night instead of fuckiing they are making love, with soft words and exploration of what is new.

Step three is complete.

Leah Clearwater knows what she is doing is wrong. There are a number of reasons she lures a man and gives him false love.

-She is bored. There is nothing to do.  
-Leah likes the sense of power, to make or break someone.  
-Having someone love _her_, like Sam did not. Leah likes the feeling of being the breaker, instead of the broken.  
-Pushing it in Sam's face, even though she knows it's immature. He's married to Emily now, and every time he invites Leah over she declines; _I'm out with Jimmy. I'm going to be at the movies with Carl. Don't have the time, being with William and all.  
-_Despite hating the process of imprinting, Leah sometimes wonders if maybe, some god of fate will love her enough to let her imprint while she is searching for another man.

So one day, all these reasons come to her mind, and Leah decides it's time to break someone's heart. No face to face explanation, just a note, the same one she gives all the others; _I'm sorry. We're not right for each other. –Leah. _

And then she runs for days. Sometimes she will go up to Canada, just to feel the cold sting of snow. Or down to California, so she can lie in the sun for hours until her skin is red and blistering with sunburn, only for it to heal hours later.

Sometimes, another reason for her leaving comes to mind; _What if I stayed with Carl/Jimmy/William and I did imprint?_

But Leah knows it will never happen. So she just shuffles, through names and faces of men. For a few she feels hope and maybe an inkling of feeling: those are the ones she stays with the least amount of time. Leah can't get close, can't get attached.

'_I'm just a left over_,' she thinks one night, lying next to a man who is snoring softly. Leah doesn't know his name, but she _does _know he has a happy trail. The next day Sam calls her, and he is angry for some reason.

'_You can't keep doing this. Sleeping with all these men. You're better than that.' _Leah thinks he has no fucking right to be angry.

'_What does it matter to you? Apparently I'm not better than that, because that's basically all I was to you.' _He is silent.

'_You know that's not true. I loved you. And I still care about you.' _

'_If you fucking loved me so much, you wouldn't have let me go. At least these guys actually love me, eventually.'_

'_They don't know you. Come back Leah, to Seth and the pack.'_

'_No.' _And with that she hangs up. Leah thinks, these men care. These men love her. Sam doesn't care, doesn't love her. Leah thinks, _my life doesn't revolve around him_.

But the thing is, it does. Or she wouldn't be away from her family, because she couldn't take his thoughts in her head anymore. She wouldn't be sleeping with these guys, craving just a fraction of the love Sam wouldn't give her.

Despite this, Leah finds herself knocking on Sam's door a week later. She doesn't know what brought her here, maybe just the craving to see his face. But she knows she will stay. The other men were just a part of her rebellious streak. Maybe a cry for attention; she never _did_ grow out of her teenage years.

Or perhaps she is back because Sam is poison. He already owns her body, mind, and soul. She is poison too, and two types of poison can never coexist together, so maybe that's what went wrong with their relationship. Or relation_shit_.

The last reason to her escapades with the men,

-She wants to be like Sam. Leah wants to fill men's mind like Sam fills her, and hurt them like he did her.

Like Poison.

* * *

ALL DONE. hope you liked it, please review! gracias

-thunderspeak


End file.
